Kyra's Story
by Keira Arowen Danika
Summary: Kyra starts to have what she believes are memories or are they visions of another girl's life? How will these black-out memories affect her search for Riddick. Please R
1. My Kyra's past?

"Where are you going?" he called from the dark room in the back of the apartment. I did not feel that he needed an explanation so I gave him none. I grabbed my trench coat and jumped off the balcony with out a glance behind me.

_Riddick is gone. There is nothing left for me here. It has been four years. At first the holy man kept me so busy with things I liked to do that I didn't have time to think about him. On my 15th. Birthday I realized that it was all wrong and I ran out during the holy man's daughter, Zeza's birthday. I left everything behind. The only thing I took with me was my memories._

_I had very few memories. I started life out in the back of a fish factory on Galantine Prime. The man who owned was not my father. He had taken me in out of what he said was the "goodness of his heart". My only purpose was to run errands for him and his employees. When he had a bad day he would come home late and beet me. One night…._

_**A young girl laid on her bed cuddled near the wall. She heard the door open and whimpered. She tried to count to 10 in order to keep herself from being afraid. "Where are you, wench." He called from the hall. Here he comes; she thought. She looked up in time to see him standing over her and she saw him throw the first blow to her face.**_

_**Later that night the girl lay in her room whimpering. She touched her swollen eye and winced. "What did I do wrong", she whispered to herself as she let her tears fall, pretending that there was someone there who cared.**_

_This is one of my few memories. Two weeks after this memory took place that man died and I cried for him when I found his dead body. His employees kicked me out of the house after one night. That night is my second memory…_

_**The girl hid under the kitchen table as they filed into the house and started to party. Suddenly she was pulled up from beneath the table by a man who told her gently that she should not be here. Then she heard the man's friends yell that the girl could be used as a waitress. The man who had pulled her up shook his head and handed her a tray. She took it and was instructed that she should go around the house and the men would take a drink and she need not say anything. She did just as she was told. **_

**_As the men got drunker she found herself being pushed around more. Suddenly she was being picked up and locked in a closet. Every few minutes the men would open the door and throw in their bottles. The glass bottles would hit her and she would cry out and sometimes when she did this the men would kick her before closing the door. The girl counted to ten over and over again until she fell asleep._**

_That memory is my worst I think because I felt so afraid. After that I left Galantine Prime and never returned._

I walked down the street warily as tears clouded my vision. I turned and entered a dock and hid on a transfer ship called, Tyranny.


	2. More memories?

As the ship took off I chockered the shipment guard and he fell down before me as another memory attack hit me. It was the girl again….

_She lay cuddled under the landing platform of some emergency landing point. She whimpered as a spider crawled over her. She began to sing a song to pass the time, "Darkness comes, I twiddle my thumbs as it encloses me._

_A mourning later I awake and place my...my...m...y". The girl lost the words of the song as she heard footsteps coming closer to her. Her insides churned and she whimpered. She looked out from under the platform and saw the shiny black boots of one of the men. There were three of them and they were talking. "I hear that there is a pest problem at the plant." Said one of the men who seemed to be the boss of the other two. "Only a few minor incidents" said the man to his right. "Deaths, twelve deaths" said the other man._

"_Well I suggest that you demolish the factory where these INCIDENTS have taken place and make up a story to cover for the missing people's deaths" said the owner as he looked down and saw the girl's fingers clutching the bottom of the platform. "Get to work" he told the men with a smile. _

_The girl heard the two men leave and thought that all three had left. She pulled herself out from under the platform and was grabbed by the boss. "trespassing is a very large offence, little girl" he said. "What did you hear?" he asked her shaking her a bit._

"_Nothing" she muttered. _

"_Do not lie" the man scolded shaking her more._

"_I..I heard something about deaths and demolishing a factory and….. incidents" the girl answered in a frightened voice._

_The man smiled and looked at her. "Well come on, We have a demolition to catch._

_The girl and the man walked off._

_The last thing I saw in the memory was the girl being thrown into a building as the building is being boarded up. _

I shake my head as my vision comes to a close and I see the ship again. I lean over and check the man I had fought once before. He is dead. I get up and walk to the front of the ship and find that the men are asleep in cryo freezers. I move to the controls and make a few adjustments before returning to my hiding place to wait for either an alarm or for the ship to dock.


	3. Crematoria Riddick? Tears of Murder

The ship shook and woke me up. "We're entering the atmosphere of…Elupus 5?" I heard a voice yell from the front of the ship. A few minutes later we landed and I stepped off the ship onto the ground of my newest home. Home? Yea right.

I walked around for a while until I found a stand that food was being sold. I paid for a piece of fruit and walked past eh booths of recruiting murks. "Why not" I said as I headed to the booth. "What the heck do murks pay?" I asked the man at the booth.

"You'd get your fair cut of every bounty." The man answered. I nodded and turned away. "Right now we are searching for a man by the name of Riddick. He always has a bounty going."

I turned and smiled at the man. "I'll join that search. He nodded and wrote my name down. Then he took me to an inn where his recruits were staying. That night we left. I found that I had been jipped when the men played a game that night. I walked up to get my dinner and they took turns tearing at piece of my clothes. I got my dinner and headed back to my so-called room which was really a closet. I sat down angrily and kicked the shelves down.

During the next few weeks they sold me out to their friends for some fun. I never really got hurt but I got embarrassed to the point that I wanted to kill every living thing on that ship. It wasn't until on man visited my room trying to cut me for his own enjoyment that I began to kill. I killed that man and hid in the pipes until they all fell asleep and then one-by-one they all died. It was the captain I tortured for all their sins. I woke him up and smiled. He smiled back and reached for me. I shot his hand. He screamed and ran. I threw a shiv at his back, trying to hit the sweet spot. I missed. But he fell as the blade hit his back. I came to him and kissed his lips and cut his head off.

After that I went on a rampage searching for all the men who had hurt me. Then I was caught. They sent me to Crematoria. I survived. Then today the strangest thing happened. Riddick showed up.

I saw him being lowered down and I helped him by chaining a prick that had been trying to get his back. Then I walked away. He caught up with me in the gate. I was ready. I put my blade to his side and asked, "Where do I get eyes like that?"

"He reached up and took off his goggles and looked back at me. "You gotta kill a few people first." He said.

"Done that" I spat sticking the blade a little farther into his side. "Done lots of that". In one quick movement he had my arms and I was back against the gate. "Then you gotta get sent to a slammer" he continued.

"One where they say you'll never see light again?" I said angrily. "But there was no doc to dig up not even for…was there anything you ever said that was true" I spat. In another quick movement he lifted my feet from the ground and grasped the gate bar underneath me and say me on his arm. "What are you gonna do now?" I asked turning my head away from him. "Hit the sweat spot?" he yanked my arms up and said "Remember who your taking to, Jack."

"Jack's dead", I told him. "She was weak. She couldn't cut it" I hit him with the blade I hide between my teeth and kicked the light next to him.

I jumped to the bridge and waited for him to look for me. He did and I leaned forward, "Name's Kyra now, and I'm a whole new animal." Then I jumped from the bridge and landed safely on the pole below. Then I sat down trying to calm my pounding heart. I wanted to cry but I didn't know why.

I got up and waked to my claimed room and slammed the gate behind me. I sat in the corner as a new memory came.

"_Please let me out", the girl pleaded. She threw her weight against the door. She then heard footsteps and backed up hoping that someone good had come to let her out. She was wrong as usual._

_The man opened the door and yanked her out throwing her hard against the wall. "I told you to be quiet" he yelled in drunken rage. He threw a punch hard against her face and she ducked the blow and squirmed away from him._

_The man took out a knife and began blindly slashing in her direction. She quickly grabbed his wrist and bit down with all her might as the man let out a mighty howl. She grabbed the knife as his grip loosened and slammed it deep into his chest as he fell over screaming beside her. She held her ears to block out the screaming but he would not stop so she to the knife and, putting all her weight on it, she drew it across his neck._

_The man's body shuddered and then fell still as the blood oozed from the slit in his throat. The girl fell to her knees in fear and exhaustion and began to cry. Putting her hands over her face she wept for the life she had taken and the circumstances that had come about to make such a man deserve such a death._

Once Again my vision cleared and I looked around at my filthy surroundings. I was still in Crematoria. But something had changed. Standing in the doorway, with a worried expression on his face was Riddick. I looked up at him and got ready to explain. But before I could he turned and left.


End file.
